


Within

by arcadian_dream



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Incest, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadian_dream/pseuds/arcadian_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exhausted, Lysander collapses against the bed and Lorcan against him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Within

Lorcan rocks into Lysander; the smack of sweat-soaked skin accompanies the cacophony of sporadic groans and ragged breaths that fill the room; an imperceptible mantle of passion that cloaks both boys.

With a guttural moan, Lorcan plunges his cock deeper still. He comes, waves of tension balling and releasing within him, rising up from his belly and fanning out like a blooming flower desperately aching for the sun.

Beneath him, Lysander writhes and, as the tremulous waves of his climax ignite each nerve in Lorcan's trembling limbs, Lysander runs his own palm, prickling with heat and sweat, along the length of his shaft until he too comes, semen spilling over his knuckles and trickling down his wrist in a sticky trail.

Exhausted, Lysander collapses against the bed and Lorcan against him. As he catches his breath, Lorcan rolls off of his brother and, as he does so, he catches Lysander's wrist in his hand. He lifts it to his lips and, laying his tongue firm and flat against the sensitive skin, laps up Lysander's come, savouring the taste, the trace, of him on his tongue: taking him into himself and holding him there; for a moment, for always.


End file.
